<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lava by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764031">Lava</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose'>give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#53: “Quick! The floor is lava!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/574471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lava</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A late night at the BAU. You were staying late to finish up paperwork. The rest of the team had decided to head home and come back to finish their paperwork tomorrow. You had decided to get it done now, so that you wouldn’t have to come back tomorrow and could have the whole day to unwind. </p><p>Apparently, great minds think alike, because Dr. Spencer Reid was there with you. You worked in a comfortable silence. Filling out the simple but tedious forms. When you first started your journey to this career, no one warned about the dangerous amounts of paperwork. Your family worried that you would get shot. No one thought to think that you would be crushed under an avalanche of case files and forms. </p><p>Around two in the morning, you had started to get restless. You needed a break. The words before you were turning into squiggles. You let out a frustrated sigh. </p><p>“You okay?” Reid asked from his desk across from yours. </p><p>“Yeah.” you waved off his worry, “Just been sitting too long.” you stretched out your arms, cracking them in the process. </p><p>The genius nodded before standing up, setting to work. He pulled out your colleagues chairs, away from their desks slightly.  Before you could question him, he jumped up onto his desk. </p><p>“Quick! The floor is lava!” he cried, jumping from his desk to a chair. </p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh. Weren’t you guys a little old for that game? </p><p>“Y/N! You’re sinking into the lava! You have to get to Hotch’s office!” he yelled again as he jumped onto another desk, somehow avoiding the papers on it. </p><p>Screw being old. </p><p>You jumped onto your chair, trying to plan out the most strategic path to get to Hotch’s door. </p><p>“You gotta be quicker, Y/N!” Spencer called from ahead of you. Determined not to lose to him, you quickened your pace. Pretty soon, you were caught up to him. Until you manage to trip on a folder. </p><p>Your life flashed before your eyes as you reached out for whatever was closest to you. You heard a rather high pitched shriek as you went down. You closed your eyes, bracing yourself from impact, however the floor was much softer than you expected. </p><p>Wait. Floors don’t groan. </p><p>“Reid?” you asked, your eyes opening wide. You had somehow landed on top of him.</p><p>“Bad enough you were going down, you had to take me with you?” he let out a noise that was a combined chuckle and a groan. </p><p>“You okay?” you looked up at his face.</p><p>“I’m fine. Aside from being burned by the lava when I was so close to victory.” he looked over at the stairs that led to Hotch’s office, less than a few feet away from where you landed.</p><p>“Sorry about that.” you blushed as you tried to get up off of him. </p><p>“It’s not too bad. I rather enjoy this view.” he snaked his arm around your waist to keep you from moving. </p><p>You looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. After a few moments you gave up and relaxed into his chest. His other arm raising to wrap around your back, pulling you closer to him.. </p><p>“Reid?” your voice was soft, not wanting to break the moment. He hummed to let you know he was listening. </p><p>“Thank you.” you had needed a few minutes to act childish and laugh. He had known and gave it to you. </p><p>“Anytime.” he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to your forehead, “Anytime.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>